9 There Once Was a Little Girl
by Kris Love
Summary: Cassidy's quest to learn about her past leads her, Miyamoto, and Jessie on a cross-country journey and only 3 days before Jessie's wedding. Will they make it back home in time for the wedding? What will Cassidy learn? RR


There Once Was a Little Girl.  
  
It was nighttime and everyone in the house was asleep; well, almost everyone. One lone, light is on. Zoom in through that room. An extreme close-up on a sink full of water and a young adult woman's hands in the water. The hands emerge from the water splashing the woman's face. Upon just a close up of the woman from the shoulders up, we see her patting her face dry with a towel. She slowly removes the towel from her face and gazes into the mirror. We watch her reflection.  
  
Cassidy (mumbling): Don't worry, Cass, it was all just a dream. (fumbles around the countertop, finds her sleeping pills, plops them into her mouth, takes some water, and turns off the light) Just a horrible, senseless, dream. (crawls back into bed)  
  
Butch (drowsily, looking at a digital clock in their room): It's 3:59 a.m., Cass!  
  
Cassidy (laying her head on her pillow): I know. I just had to go to the bathroom. I'm fine.  
  
She turns her head and looks out the window. Gradually her eyes begin to close as she drifts back off to sleep. **** By morning, everyone is seated at the dinning room table. Each has a bowl of cereal in front of him or her and is eating it. Everyone except.[all together now] Cassidy. Miya is eating corn flakes, James-Cap'n Crunch, Jessie-Total, Meowth-Trix, Melissa-Raisin Bran, and Butch-Frost Flakes. Butch looks over at Cassidy. Cassidy is playing with her Cheerios. She dunks one under and it pops back up on her.  
  
Butch (whispering): Cass, are you okay?  
  
Cassidy nods and then slowly begins eating. Butch returns to his frosted flakes. One by one everyone takes their bowls into the kitchen. Our focus remains on Cassidy. Eventually, she is the only one at the table. Cassidy looks up from her cereal to see she is alone. She sighs and takes her bowl of uneaten Cheerios into the kitchen. Then she heads out of the house and to the bus stop. **** Cassidy is now at the local library. She has several phone books around her. She is looking through one.  
  
Cassidy's voice (reading): Yamato.Yamato.Come on it's got to be in one of these.  
  
Following her finger (through her POV) she skims through the listings of Y's. Her finger comes to rest where "Yamato" should be, but isn't. She slams the book shut.  
  
Cassidy's voice (thinking): Where am I going to look now? There's got to be something on her somewhere! **** Cassidy arrives back home. She enters the front door and hears Miya and Jessie in the lounge. She sighs and starts to trudge up the stairs.  
  
Jessie (calling, offstage): Cass? Cass, is that you?  
  
Cassidy (calling): Yeah.  
  
Miya (calling, offstage): Come join us in the lounge; we're looking at wedding stuff.  
  
Cassidy (sighs): Okay. I'm coming. Cassidy enters the lounge. Miya and Jessie look up from their books. Jessie notices the depressed look on Cassidy's face.  
  
Jessie (getting up from her chair): Cass, what's wrong?  
  
Cassidy: Nothing. (Jessie walks over to her) Nothing at all.  
  
Miya: Oh, I bet I know.  
  
Cassidy and Jessie (together): What?  
  
Miya: You miss your mother.  
  
Cassidy: How'd you.I mean.well, how'd you know?  
  
Miya: Call it a mother's intuition.  
  
Cassidy: Well, thanks.  
  
Jessie: Would you like some help perhaps.um, well, you know.locating her?  
  
Cassidy: How do you find these things, Jess? I mean there's the entire globe to search.  
  
Jessie: I learned from the best! (smiles at her mom)  
  
Cassidy (smiling): Well, can we start, like, now?  
  
Jessie: Well, that's a problem. You see the only one who really knows who your mother is.is Dad!  
  
Miya: This still puzzles me. (Cassidy and Jessie look at her) Cassandra, if you're older than Jessica then.Wait a minute, how much older are you than Jessica?  
  
Cassidy: Umm.about three years I think.  
  
Miya: Good Lord!  
  
Cassidy and Jessie (together): What?  
  
Miya: That would mean.no, no!  
  
Cassidy: What's wrong?  
  
Miya: He had an affair?!  
  
Cassidy (thinking out loud): No wonder I was a mistake!  
  
Jessie comforts her sister.  
  
Miya: Cassandra, no one ever said.  
  
Cassidy (interrupting, near tears): Yes. Yes, my mom herself told me I was a mistake!  
  
Jessie hugs her sister.  
  
Miya: What I was going to say is that no one ever said it was your fault. You were the result of a mistake. You, yourself, are not the mistake.  
  
Jessie: You seem to be taking this well for someone whose husband cheated on her. I doubt that I'd ever be so forgiving if that happened to me. (Cassidy nods in agreement)  
  
Miya: I hate to get religious on you both, but according to scripture and Christ "If you forgive others, you will be forgiven." [Luke 6:37]  
  
Cassidy and Jessie look at one another and then back to Miya.  
  
Cassidy: Gee, I never thought of it that way.  
  
Miya (coming over to Cassidy): Furthermore, Cassandra, God always loves you. Even if you think you were a mistake; He loves you because you are His child, and none of His children are ever mistakes.  
  
Miya opens her arms. Cassidy and Jessie run over to her. All three women embrace. Miya: Now what do you say we start looking for your mom, Cassandra? That wedding stuff is almost all planned.  
  
Cassidy smiles. **** It is now about noon and Cassidy is in hers and Butch's bedroom. Several papers are scattered about as are photos. Cassidy is on a reading ledge staring at a photograph of a young woman, a young Giovanni, and a little Cassidy. A knock on the door is heard. Miya (opening the door slightly, softly): Cassandra? (opens the door a little more) My goodness! Look at this mess!  
  
Cassidy (acknowledging Miya for the first time): Oh, yeah. Well, I.uh, sorta got more into my research.  
  
Miya (cautiously making her way to Cassidy): Yes, I see that; but I thought you couldn't find anything else on her.  
  
Cassidy: Oh, Jess has helped me.  
  
Miya: She has?! How?  
  
Cassidy: She just seems to know where to find stuff.  
  
Miya (sitting down beside her): That's my Jessica. (looking at the photograph) Say, that woman looks oddly familiar.  
  
Cassidy: She does?  
  
Miya: As if I've seen her before.  
  
Cassidy: You have? But you never said you knew my mom.  
  
Miya: I have a hunch I can help you, too.  
  
Cassidy: You can?  
  
Miya: There leaves only one problem. We'd have to travel and with the wedding a week away and yours and Jessica's babies due in less than a month I'd hate to travel. (Cassidy's eyes sadden) But if it means knowing about your past, (She smiles at Cassidy) then I see no reason not to travel.  
  
Cassidy (hugging Miya, with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face): Thanks, Mom; you'll always be my mom. You know that?  
  
Miya: Thanks, Cassandra. Now c'mon you need to start packing.  
  
Cassidy: 'Kay. Mom, can Jess come along, too?  
  
Miya: I see no reason why not.as long as she wants to go, too.  
  
Miya gets up and cautiously makes her way back to the door. Cassidy smiles and looks at the photo again. Then she slowly makes her way to the bed, pulls out a suitcase, and begins packing. **** That night Cassidy emerges from her bathroom braiding her hair. Butch is on their bed waiting for her. Butch: What's with the packed suitcase, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: Oh, that? Miya's going to help me find my past. (crawls into bed)  
  
Butch: But you're eight months pregnant!  
  
Cassidy (turning her head away from him): I know!  
  
Butch: What if you should go into labor?  
  
Cassidy: I'm in good hands, Butch.  
  
Butch: How do you know that?! You've only known Miya for five months!  
  
Cassidy (closing her eyes): That's as long as any of us have known her.  
  
Butch: I hope you know what you're doing.  
  
Cassidy: Trust me. (leans over and kisses him on the cheek) Good night, Butch.  
  
Cassidy turns her head away from him again.  
  
Butch: Yeah. (pauses) Good night, Cass. **** A light shines into the bedroom. Cassidy groans. Then she looks over in the bed.  
  
Cassidy: Butch? Butch?  
  
The sound of splashing water is heard. Then she hears water running from the faucet. It shuts off and the light to the bathroom turns off, and Butch crawls back into bed.  
  
Cassidy: It's 3:36 a.m., Butch!  
  
Butch: I'm fine.  
  
Cassidy: You had a nightmare, didn't you?  
  
Butch: I said I'm fine.  
  
Cassidy: Look, Butch, if you're that worried about me traveling I.  
  
Butch (turning back to her): I'm fine! Good night, Cassandra!  
  
Cassidy's eyes get heavy. She turns her head away from Butch. Cassidy (thinking): Cassandra?! He's never called me Cassandra before.  
  
Slowly she glares at him out of the corner of her eye. Then she slowly and carefully gets out of bed. She goes to the door, grabs her suitcase, and gently closes the door behind her. **** Cassidy (softly calling): Jess? Jess, are you awake?  
  
Jessie turns over in hers and James' bed. She faces the doorway. Jessie (drowsily): Huh? Who's there?  
  
Cassidy: Jess, are you ready to leave?  
  
Jessie puts on her glasses. Jessie: Cass, what are you doing awake; it's only 3:50 a.m.  
  
Cassidy: I know. C'mon. Let's go.  
  
Jessie looks over at James sleeping peacefully. She kisses him softly on the cheek. Jessie (whispering): I love you.  
  
She crawls slowly and carefully out of bed. Then she goes to the door, grabs her suitcase, and gently closes the door behind her as she and Cassidy tiptoe to Miya's room. **** Cassidy (calling softly): Mom, are you awake?  
  
Miya tosses and turns. Then she slowly opens her eyes. She turns to face the door. Miya: What are you doing awake, girls? It's only 4 a.m.!  
  
Cassidy: I'm ready to go now.  
  
Miya: Why?  
  
Cassidy: Butch is mad at me.  
  
Miya: That's no reason.  
  
Cassidy: It is for me.  
  
Miya (sitting up): Fine. Who's the most awake?  
  
Jessie: Give me some green tea, and I'll be.  
  
Cassidy (interrupting): And you'll be nice and hyper. (Jessie glares at her.)  
  
Miya: Very well, girls, I'll drive. Cassidy and Jessie (together): In what?  
  
Miya: The car I rented.  
  
Cassidy: When did you rent a car?  
  
Miya (getting out of bed): Before I came to check on you. **** It is now about 5 a.m. Miya is loading the last suitcase into the trunk of the teal Mazda. She slams the trunk shut and gets into the driver's seat. Cassidy is in the passenger's seat and Jessie is in the back behind Cassidy. Everyone buckles up and then they take off. Cassidy turns on the radio. The song "Place in this World" by Michael W. Smith begins playing. It continues to play as they travel onward. About halfway through the song Jessie falls asleep in the backseat.  
  
As the song fades out, Miya pulls into a rest stop. They have been on the road for three hours. Cassidy is wide awake, but Jessie is sound asleep in the backseat.  
  
Cassidy: What are we doing here? Is my mother here?  
  
Miya (unbuckling her seatbelt): No, Cassandra, she's not here. I just need to rest. I only got four hours of sleep before you woke me. You should get some sleep, too; we've got a long drive ahead of us.  
  
Miya climbs out of the car and goes to the trunk. She returns carrying three fluffy pillows. She tosses one to Cassidy, places one gently under her head, and uses one herself. Miya almost instantly falls asleep. Cassidy looks around the car and notices she is the only one awake. She unbuckles her seatbelt and sneaks out of the car. **** (about three hours later.) Miya yawns, stretches, and smacks her lips. Miya (not opening her eyes): Hmm.now wasn't that a refreshing nap, Cassandra? (no response; Miya opens her eyes) Cassandra? Cassandra?! (Jessie wakes up in the backseat) Now where did that blasted young lady go?  
  
Jessie (half awake, drowsily): Huh? What?  
  
Miya: Your sister. Where did she go?  
  
Jessie: How should I know?  
  
Miya: You wait here! I'll go find her. (sternly) Don't move!  
  
Miya climbs out of the car and begins searching for Cassidy. Jessie peeks cautiously out the back window. Once Miya is out of sight, Jessie quickly ducks down and reaches into a small duffle bag she carried in with her. She digs around in it.  
  
Jessie (smiling, pulling out an average sized teddy bear): There you are, Troy! (snuggles up with the bear) **** Finally, by 11 a.m., after finding Cassidy (and filling their tummies with plenty of yummies ^_^), our trio is on the road again.  
  
Cassidy (singing): We're on the road, again. We're on the road, again!  
  
Jessie: Please, Cass, turn on the radio.  
  
Cassidy: Why, don't you like my singing?  
  
Jessie: Well, yeah. I just don't see why we can't listen to others.  
  
Miya: I know! Let's have a sing-along!  
  
Cassidy and Jessie (together): Okay!  
  
Miya (singing): This little light of mine.  
  
Jessie (mumbling to Cassidy): I didn't know she meant religious music.  
  
Cassidy nods.  
  
Jessie (singing): Sweet dreams are made of this.  
  
Miya: Okay, if you don't like my songs then why don't you pick some.  
  
Cassidy: Hmm. Well, how about "So Much in Love"?  
  
Jessie: Or "Doe a Deer."  
  
Miya (singing): Doe a deer a female deer.  
  
Cassidy (singing along): Ray a drop of golden sun.  
  
Jessie (joining in): Me a name I call myself.  
  
Pretty soon the three women are singing and enjoying themselves. They sing on and keep traveling. At one point, Cassidy looks out the window. A sign along the side of the road says, "Welcome to Indiana." She sighs heavily, closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep. **** About 15 minutes later, Miya parks the car and goes into a building. Jessie and "Troy" look around.  
  
Jessie (to "Troy"): Look, Troy, we're at a hotel.  
  
Cassidy is still sound asleep. Miya returns carrying towels in one hand and a key in the other.  
  
Jessie (after Miya climbs in): Why are we stopping here?  
  
Miya (placing the towels on Cassidy's lap): We're staying her for the night. (They drive off.)  
  
Jessie: The night?! It isn't even dark yet.  
  
Miya: But it will be. (parking the car in the parking slot) Hope you girls packed swimsuits. (unbuckles her seatbelt, grabs the towels from Cassidy's lap, and takes the room key) Come on, Jessica, help me unpack.  
  
Jessie: What about Cass?  
  
Miya: We'll wake her later. C'mon.  
  
Jessie shrugs and then starts helping her mom unload the car. **** About 5 minutes later, Jessie and "Troy" return to the car.  
  
"Troy" (tapping Cassidy on the shoulder): It's time to get up, Miss Sleepy Head.  
  
Cassidy slowly opens her eyes. Cassidy (when fully opening her eyes): Yikes!  
  
Jessie giggles.  
  
Cassidy (sternly): Don't do that!  
  
Jessie: Sorry. Anyway, you can come on in.  
  
Cassidy: Where are we?  
  
Jessie: Where at Holiday Inn.  
  
Cassidy: Where in the USA?  
  
Jessie: Bloomington, Indiana.  
  
Cassidy: Is my mom here?  
  
Jessie: Um.I don't think so. Cassidy: Oh. **** That evening Miya, Cassidy, and Jessie are in the hotel's restaurant. They are looking at menus.  
  
Jessie (looking up): Do you think we should have called home to check in on the others?  
  
Miya: I'm sure everything is fine.  
  
Cassidy sighs and stares off into space. **** Meanwhile at the house. James (running out of the kitchen, screaming): Yaaaaaa! (runs through the rec. room)  
  
Butch: Is dinner done yet, Jimmy boy?  
  
James running out of the rec. room): Yaaaaaa! **** Jessie: I suppose.  
  
Cassidy: I'll bet Butch doesn't even miss me.  
  
Jessie: Oh, Cass, I'm sure he does.  
  
Cassidy: You think so?  
  
Jessie: Uh-huh! **** That night back in their room, Jessie and Cassidy are on their separate beds watching the evening news as Miya is in the shower.  
  
Cassidy: Jess, do you think we'll ever find my mom?  
  
Jessie: Mom seems confident we will.  
  
Cassidy (laying back on her pillows): I hope so. **** The next morning everyone is awake and packing up the car. During one trip to the car Cassidy starts up a conversation with Miya.  
  
Cassidy: If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my mom?  
  
Miya: She, your dad, and I all went to school together. She's two years my senior.  
  
Cassidy: Oh.  
  
Miya: She and I were also good friends.  
  
Cassidy: Were? What happened?  
  
Miya: Your dad became angry because she and I were spending too much time together.  
  
Cassidy: But girlfriends do a lot together.  
  
Miya: I know, but your dad thought I should be spending more time with him.  
  
Cassidy: Oh. Why?  
  
Miya: We were engaged. We were going to get married in another two months, right after graduation.  
  
Jessie comes out of the hotel room carrying "Troy." Jessie: Well, that's the last of it.  
  
Miya: Okay, we'll drop off the key and continue on. **** Our trio is back on the road and the song "Born to be Wild" begins playing. By the time the song fades out, Miya pulls into a parking lot.  
  
Cassidy (looking around): Where are we?  
  
Jessie: I do believe it's called a parking lot, Cass.  
  
Cassidy glares at her.  
  
Miya: We're at an all-you-can-eat buffet.  
  
Jessie: Oh, I thought we were in a parking lot.  
  
Cassidy: No, I believe it's called a car, Jess.  
  
Now it's Jessie's turn to glare.  
  
Miya (unbuckling her seatbelt): Are you two going to sit in this car all afternoon and take turns glaring at one another?  
  
Cassidy and Jessie struggle with their seatbelts a little; then finally emerge from the car triumphant.  
  
The trio finally heads into the buffet. **** About an hour later, our trio is exiting the buffet. Miya: I don't think I could eat another bite if my life depended on it.  
  
Cassidy: Me neither.  
  
Jessie: Hick! No more Hick! tea for Hick!  
  
Miya: Jessica, don't tell me you drank all that green tea.  
  
Jessie (smiling): Okay, I won't tell you.  
  
Cassidy and Miya exchange looks, sigh, and then continue on to the car. **** Our trio is back on the road (yet again) as the song "This is Your Time" by Michael W. Smith plays in the background. The song fades into the background as our trio begins a conversation.  
  
Cassidy: So what's my mom like?  
  
Miya: Well, she graduated from college with honors.  
  
Jessie: Unlike you, Cass. (snickers)  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, well at least I got farther than you or James in school.  
  
Miya: You know, Cassandra and Jessica, you should really think about going back to school.  
  
Jessie: Mom! Do you realize that would make James and I the oldest high school students ever?!  
  
Cassidy (correcting): James and me, Jess.  
  
Miya: What's your point?  
  
Jessie: I don't want to be made of.  
  
Cassidy: Anyway, what else about my mom?  
  
Miya: She never gave up on anything.  
  
Cassidy: she gave up on me!  
  
Jessie giggles.  
  
Miya (sternly): Jessica!  
  
Jessie: Sorry.  
  
Miya: Fine. Cassandra, you can learn from your mom.  
  
Cassidy: How?  
  
Miya: Never give up on your children.  
  
The car is silent as the song fades back in. Cassidy smiles and pats her "tummy." Jessie looks down at hers and slowly smiles and then pats her "tummy," too.  
  
Fade out (as song ends) Fade in. Time has passed. Cassidy blinks her eyes, attempts to look out her window and is blinded by bright sunlight.  
  
Miya: Hello, Sunshine!  
  
Cassidy: No kidding. (squints to shield some of the light)  
  
Miya: I sorta meant you.  
  
Cassidy: Me?! What d'ya mean?  
  
Miya: Oh, nothing. Forget it. [Author's note: Readers, don't you forget it, though!] Anyway, we have one of two options and seeing as how you are the main reason we're on this journey and Jessica is asleep, it's up to you what we do next.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah?  
  
Miya: We are approximately 200 miles from your mom's hometown. We can either continue on reaching there by 6 p.m. or we can lodge here in Altoona, PA. The choice is yours.  
  
Cassidy: Hmm. Why must you make this so difficult?  
  
Miya: It's not difficult, Cassandra.  
  
Cassidy: Sure, maybe not for you.  
  
Miya: Well, let me know soon because if we're staying I need to take the next exit.  
  
Cassidy: Maybe we'd better not continue on. I'm not so sure I'm entirely ready to see my mom yet.  
  
Miya: Sure, whatever you want. Miya turns off the highway.  
  
Cassidy (absently): I mean, I just don't know what to say. What do you say to someone who repudiated you? "Hi, remember me? You called me your little mistake." I mean if someone disowns you they won't welcome you back with open arms.  
  
Miya doesn't say anything; she just keeps driving.  
  
Cassidy: Incidentally, why did you disown Jess?  
  
Miya's eyes widen. Miya: I never disowned her! Madame Boss made me go on a secret Team Rocket mission; I nearly died on that mission, Cassandra! I never meant to leave and never return till 17 years later!  
  
Cassidy: Gee, I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like I was such a burden to my mom, and that Jess never had you around. It was horrible.  
  
Miya: Believe me I wanted to be there for her; I really did, but I couldn't.  
  
Cassidy: Why couldn't you just return?  
  
Miya: I had no idea where to find everyone again.  
  
Cassidy; You know I sorta feel like my mom and I have been apart for more than 9 years; it's probably because she didn't seem to want any part of me for 17 years either.  
  
Miya: Wait a minute, Cassandra! That would mean from the time you were two you had to care for yourself!  
  
Cassidy: No, Mom! She stopped caring what happened to me after I turned 10!  
  
Miya: Oh, I see.  
  
Cassidy: That's about when I met Butch. He didn't exactly have a wonderful childhood either. (Miya drives into town looking for a hotel.) He.well, I don't think he'd like me to tell about his life. (Miya nods.) You know what? I think that's the problem with today's world! (Miya glances over at her.) I believe that people are getting mixed messages from the media! They're supposed to be efficient workers and yet at the same time be loving parents! And top of all that you're supposed to be youthful and devoted to your spouse! This world has just turned topsy- turvy! I don't think anyone is perfect! I mean even the single people in this world are told they should marry! It's a mess, Mom! A complete and total riot! It's insane!  
  
Miya parks the car, unbuckles her seatbelt, and starts to get out. Miya: You wanna come in with me? Cassidy (smiles): Sure.  
  
The two get out of the car and walk into the hotel lobby. Cut to interior of hotel. Miya goes to the front desk. Cassidy looks around the lobby. A chandelier hangs in the middle of the ceiling near the desk. There is a large, golden framed mirror behind her. Then she hears running water. Curious, Cassidy follows the noise. It grows gradually louder. She turns to face it. She finds a water fountain. Then she looks down the hall and sees a set of golden elevators.  
  
Cassidy (thinking): This place has got to be really expensive.  
  
Miya (calling offstage): Cassandra, come on!  
  
Cassidy: Coming! **** That night Cassidy is sitting at a table writing something on a writing pad. Jessie comes over in her bathrobe and combing her hair.  
  
Jessie (while combing her hair): Whatcha doin', Cass?  
  
Cassidy (putting her pen to her lips): I'm rehearsing what I should say to my mom when I meet her tomorrow.  
  
Jessie (putting her hair up in a bun): Well, don't you think you could rehearse in the shower? You need to take one. You didn't take one yesterday or the day before.  
  
Cassidy (putting down her pen): Oh, alright.  
  
Cassidy gets up from the table and heads to the shower. Jessie unmakes her bed and lays down. Then she flips on the TV. Miya comes in the room wrapped in a towel and her hair drenched.  
  
Jessie: Oh hi, Mom. How's the pool water?  
  
Miya: Wonderful! It's the getting out and going into the air conditioning that's the problem.  
  
Jessie giggles.  
  
Miya: Where's your sister?  
  
Just then singing comes from the bathroom with running water in the background.  
  
Jessie (smiling): Does that answer your question?  
  
Miya (jokingly): Oh, she's drowning herself!  
  
The sound of water turns off and the singing stops. Cassidy comes out in her bathrobe and towel-drying her hair.  
  
Cassidy (looking out from her towel and strands of hair): Oh, hi! I wasn't expecting an audience.  
  
Miya looks around. Miya: It's only me!  
  
Cassidy: I was only teasing.  
  
Miya goes into the bathroom. Cassidy sits on her bed already unmade and removes the towel from her head. She places it on her pillow and spreads it out. Then she takes out her contacts and puts on her glasses finally she lays down and stares up at the ceiling.  
  
Cassidy (to Jessie): Do you think she'll want anything to do with me?  
  
Jessie: I don't see why not.  
  
Cassidy: Because I was a mistake; that's why not.  
  
Jessie: Well, even if she doesn't Mom, Butch, James, and I will still want you.  
  
Cassidy smiles, takes off her glasses, and closes her eyes. **** Morning arrives and our trio returns to the road. Miya: We only have 200 miles to travel today, girls!  
  
Jessie: Only 200?! Why not 500?!  
  
Miya: Because we would land in the Atlantic Ocean.  
  
Jessie: Oh.  
  
Cassidy looks out the window. Sighing she digs into her pocket and pulls out a small cross halfway. She squeezes it three times and then puts it back into her pocket.  
  
Then the song "Intrigue" plays softly in the background; as Cassidy stares out the window she remembers (flashback) to reading her file and seeing the photo of her mom, Giovanni, and her.  
  
Miya (offstage, as the song fades out): Cassandra? (slightly louder) Cassandra?  
  
Cassidy (blinking, looks over at Miya): Huh? Wha.? Miya: We have arrived. (unbuckles her seatbelt) Come on. (gets out)  
  
Jessie is already outside the car. Cassidy slowly emerges from the car. Then after shutting the door she sees the house. It's a small, worn out house.  
  
Cassidy (gulps): Well, I guess this is it.  
  
Jessie (to Miya): And I thought I lived in a poor neighborhood.  
  
Miya hugs Jessie then walks up to Cassidy. Miya (gently): Would you like us to go with you?  
  
Cassidy nods and extends her hand. Miya clasps it and motions for Jessie to follow with the other hand. The trio nervously walks towards the door. The bravest of all is Miya. As they make their way to the door "Hiding in the Shadows" plays. An extreme close-up on Miya's hand as she knocks on the door. The door opens revealing a middle-aged woman. The song abruptly stops. The woman smiles upon seeing Miya and opens her arms.  
  
Woman: Miyamoto! (Miya smiles, too. And unclasps Cassidy's hand. Cassidy clenches Jessie's. The two middle-aged women embrace.)  
  
Miya: Hanaeko!  
  
Cassidy and Jessie turn to face one another. They shrug, then smile nervously.  
  
Hanaeko: Oh, please come in! Come in! Hanaeko opens the door and ushers them into her house. Cassidy and Jessie smile politely and follow Miya in.  
  
Miya: So how have you been?  
  
Hanaeko (closing the door): Good! And you?  
  
Miya: I have been having the time of my life.  
  
Hanaeko (gesturing to a sofa and chairs): Please sit down! Explain, Miya. (our trio sits down)  
  
Miya: Well, I've been reunited with my daughter Jessica who informed me I'm to be a grandmother; I have met my future son-in-law; let's see.  
  
Hanaeko: Miya, you are speaking in contractions!?  
  
Miya: Oh, yes. I also came in contact with Gio again.  
  
Hanaeko: Do not tell me you are back with him again, Miya!  
  
Miya: Well, at one time we were seeing one another, but thanks to Jessica I've stopped.  
  
Miya's and Hanaeko's conversation fades out. Cassidy looks around the room at all the many trinkets lining the walls, etc. A framed certificate catches her eye. An extreme close-up on the document reveals it is a graduation certificate.  
  
Cassidy's voice (reading): "This is to certify that Cassandra Sunshine Yamato has satisfactorily completed the required courses for secondary education." (no longer reading) Cassandra Sunshine?! My diploma?! She still loves me?!  
  
Hanaeko: Cassandra? My Cassandra here? Miya, you are joking; yes? (Cassidy perks up at her own name)  
  
Miya: I am not joking. She has had a transformation.she wants to know more about her past and, Hanaeko, (pauses) she loves you, Hanaeko!  
  
Cassidy looks over at her mom. Hanaeko is smiling; yet a tear falls from her eye.  
  
Hanaeko (to Cassidy): So you are my Cassandra? (Cassidy smiles nervously and nods her head) Come here. Let's have a look at you.  
  
Hanaeko and Cassidy stand up. Cassidy slowly walks up to her. Once Cassidy reaches her, Hanaeko twirls Cassidy around once then holds Cassidy's face in her hands. Cassidy doesn't attempt to make eye contact.  
  
Hanaeko: Oh, Cassandra, let me see those beautiful, violet eyes of yours. (Cassidy slowly looks up) Oh, Cassandra, you're just as pretty as I remember. (Cassidy smiles) Don't you want to talk?  
  
Cassidy: I-I don't know what to say.  
  
Hanaeko: Oh, Cassandra, there's so much we can talk about.  
  
Cassidy: There is?!  
  
Hanaeko: Yes, there is. (To Miya) Would you all like to spend the night?  
  
Miya: Do you have room.?  
  
Hanaeko: Of course.  
  
Miya: Then Jessica and I will unload the car.  
  
Miya and Jessie leave to unload the car.  
  
Hanaeko: Come, Cassandra, there is much to tell.  
  
Cassidy nervously smiles, but follows Hanaeko into the rear of the house. They walk through a hallway adorn with numerous photos of Cassidy throughout the years. She stops in her tracks to look at one. (From her POV we study it, too.) It is about 5 inches wide and 7 inches tall. It depicts a teenaged couple. Upon closer examination we discover the couple is Cassidy and Butch. They appear to be quite happy. Cassidy stares for a minute or two at the picture.  
  
Hanaeko (offstage, coming towards Cassidy): I remember you telling me about that night, Cassandra. Don't you?  
  
Cassidy (sighs): Not really.  
  
Hanaeko: Oh, you were so happy. You could not wait until the next morning to tell me all about that night. We stayed up, you and I, talking about that dance. (flashback to the dance) Butch, I believe that was this young man's name, had dedicated a song to you. Um, "How Deep is Your Love" I think you said. It was also that night that you got your first kiss. You said after the song ended, he leaned in and kissed you. (return to the present) You just could not wait to tell me all about that. Come on; there is more.  
  
Cassidy: More?! (thinking) I don't know how much more I can take of this.  
  
Hanaeko: What's wrong? Don't you want to know all about this?  
  
Cassidy (lying): But I.I remember all this. (lower) Not really though. **** After awhile Cassidy and Hanaeko are sitting on a bed laughing.  
  
Cassidy: You mean I always climbed up that bookshelf and wouldn't come down unless you got me my doll?!  
  
Hanaeko: Yes, and not just any doll either. It had to be your Sunny Baby Doll.  
  
Cassidy: My.Sunny Baby Doll?!  
  
Hanaeko (holding up a doll wearing a sundress with little suns all over it): Sunny Baby!  
  
Cassidy: That's so cute!  
  
Hanaeko (handing the doll to Cassidy): Here; give it to your daughter if you ever have one.  
  
Cassidy (smiling and taking the doll): Thanks, Mom. Hanaeko: So you really don't remember much about that stuff?  
  
Cassidy: Not really.  
  
Hanaeko: But you remember graduating from high school?  
  
Cassidy: Uh-huh. Are you sure you're not making all this up?  
  
Hanaeko: Of course not.  
  
Cassidy: Fine. Well, then tell me why did you call me a mistake?  
  
Hanaeko: Because you were. You were the biggest mistake ever. You weren't supposed to be conceived. But I am glad you were.  
  
Cassidy: Miya said Giovanni, uh I mean Dad, had an affair with you and that's why I was a mistake.  
  
Hanaeko: Well, he became angry and Miya because she and I were spending so much time together. At the time he and Miya were engaged. They were going to graduate in about two months and marry a week later. Well, what happened next I almost wish hadn't. You see since Miya, Gio, and I were such good friends we shared everything. What I wish we hadn't shared was Giovanni's affection and copulation with him. Sure, I loved him, too; but I never dreamt of what happened the night you were conceived.  
  
As Hanaeko's voice fades a flashback begins. *~*~*~*~ A young Hanaeko, a young Giovanni, and a young Miya are out on the town. Miya is holding Giovanni's hand and leaning on him. Hanaeko is walking along side of them on Giovanni's left.  
  
Miya: I am starting to feel kind of sleepy, Gio. You and Hanaeko go on and enjoy the show without me. I think I will just go on back to my apartment.  
  
Giovanni: We'll walk you back. We can all enjoy it tomorrow; it'll still be playing.  
  
Hanaeko: Of course, Miya, it wouldn't be as fun without you.  
  
Miya: Well, if you're sure.  
  
Giovanni: Positive.  
  
They finally enter an apartment townhouse. Hanaeko waits by the main door as Giovanni walks Miya to her apartment. Giovanni: Good night, Miya! See you in the morning. He kisses her softly on the lips. Miya then shuts the door behind him. Hanaeko: Well, I think I'll be going to bed now, too.  
  
Giovanni (grabbing her by the wrist) You just want to because Miya is, don't you? Besides I'm not going to let both of my women go to bed and leave me all alone.  
  
Hanaeko: But, Giovanni, it is late!  
  
Giovanni: Let's just go back to my place.just for a little while.  
  
Hanaeko: Well, okay. Just a little while. I've got to go to work tomorrow you know.  
  
Giovanni smiles as he leads her to a door across the hall from Miya's. He quickly shuts the door behind them and slips on some soft, romantic music as Hanaeko looks around the apartment. Hanaeko whips her head around hearing Giovanni in the kitchen pouring drinks and the music playing. As the viewers, we can only hear him.  
  
Hanaeko: Huh? What's that?  
  
Giovanni (offstage): I'll be right there. Don't mind the music, Han; I always play this stuff. It kind of relaxes me.  
  
Hanaeko sits down on his sofa. A short while later Giovanni comes in carrying the drinks and his shirt half unbuttoned. Hanaeko sits there gawking at him. Giovanni puts the drinks down and sits next to her. Mesmerized, she follows his every move.  
  
Giovanni (untying the ribbon in Hanaeko's hair): Oh, Han, why do you keep those long locks from flowing?  
  
Hanaeko (staring into his eyes and drunk with love): I never realized how handsome you are, Giovanni.  
  
Giovanni (caressing her face): And you have the most vibrant, violet eyes I've ever seen, my dear.  
  
Hanaeko leans into Giovanni and begins to unbutton the remainder of his buttons. The two lean in and kiss passionately. *~*~*~*~ Fade back to the present.  
  
Hanaeko: .And you know how caressing leads to one thing and so on and so forth? (Cassidy nods.) Well, before we realized it Giovanni.um, your dad I mean.and I found ourselves in bed.well, you know.and still staring lovingly at each other. We swore to each other that we'd never tell Miya what happened that night. (pauses) I'm sure the only reason you don't remember too much of any of this is your dad forced you to forget about it all.  
  
Cassidy: Actually now that you mention it, I think I sorta remember something about Dad right after graduation. Well, like a month after.still I sorta remember something.  
  
Hanaeko (getting up): Well, I'll let you lay here in your own room and think about it while I help Miya and Jessica get settled. Then I'll start on dinner.  
  
Hanaeko leaves closing the door behind her.  
  
Cassidy (aloud to herself): I hope something will help me remember this stuff.  
  
She sighs and begins looking around her old bedroom.  
  
**** Out in the hall. Hanaeko (carrying two of Jessie's suitcases): Jessica, you can stay in the guestroom. It is painted a gorgeous, green. And, Miya, you can.  
  
A loud crash is heard coming from Cassidy's bedroom.  
  
Miya and Hanaeko: Cassandra!  
  
Jessie: Cass!  
  
Hanaeko drops Jessie's suitcases and runs for the room; Miya and Jessie quickly follow her.  
  
Upon reaching Cassidy's bedroom, from Hanaeko's POV we see a broken shelf. Below the shelf and on the floor is Cassidy sprawled out and a trophy knocked over near her head. Hanaeko runs over to Cassidy, bends down, and holds her head up. Slowly she brushes Cassidy's hair away from her eyes as Miya and Jessie finally arrive in the doorway. Jessie immediately runs to Hanaeko's side. Miya slowly makes her way to join them.  
  
Hanaeko: Do not worry, Jessica, she is still alive. She will be fine. Miya, help me place Cassandra on the bed.  
  
Miya nods. Miya: Stand aside, Jessica.  
  
Hanaeko: Jessica, go fetch me a cool, damp washcloth.  
  
Jessie leaves quickly, but with tears in her eyes. Miya and Hanaeko gingerly lay Cassidy on her own bed. Then Jessie returns with the washcloth.  
  
Hanaeko (taking the washcloth): Thank you.  
  
She then places it over Cassidy's forehead.  
  
Hanaeko: We had better let her rest. Come along; we'll put your gals' stuff into your rooms and then start on dinner.  
  
Miya leaves the room. Hanaeko starts to leave, but notices Jessie still looking at Cassidy. She returns to Cassidy's bedside and to Jessie looking over at Cassidy worriedly.  
  
Hanaeko: She'll be fine, Jessica. Trust me.  
  
Jessie: You sure?  
  
Hanaeko nods. Jessie slowly stands up.  
  
Jessie (softly): You get better, Cass, please.  
  
Hanaeko leads Jessie out of the room and closes the door softly behind them. The camera zooms in on Cassidy. Slowly the background fades to black.  
  
Giovanni's voice: Come with me, Cassidy; your mom doesn't love you.  
  
Butch's voice: I take thee, Cassandra Sunshine Yamato, to be my lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health.for richer or for poorer.all the days of my life from this day forth so help me God.  
  
Giovanni's voice: Don't worry, Cassandra; this procedure is completely painless.  
  
Computer generated voice: Mind wipe initiated.  
  
Giovanni's voice: When you wake up you will have forgotten everything; including the fact that you and Butch were ever married. Just to be sure I'll take these wedding rings of yours.  
  
Butch's voice: Don't forget, Cass, I'll love you forever.  
  
Jessie's voice: See, Cass, these papers prove it! We're sisters!  
  
James' voice: You mean to tell me Giovanni's your dad?!  
  
Anonymous voice #1: And this year's Math Champ is.Cassandra Yamato.  
  
Miya's voice: You'll always be my daughter even if your real mom doesn't want you.  
  
Anonymous voice #2: I present to you the two newest members of Team Rocket, sir.Butch and Cassidy!  
  
Giovanni's voice: These papers?! Oh, they're nothing. Just some old papers from a former Rocket, Cassidy. It's not like they're yours.  
  
Butch's voice: Cass, come on! Hurry up! If you don't hurry we'll never make it outta here before your mom catches us.  
  
Giovanni's voice: I have enrolled you and Butch into Pokémon Tech. I have confidence in you two. Don't let me down! **** In the kitchen, Miya is peeling potatoes as Hanaeko is chopping them. Jessie is sleeping at the kitchen table.  
  
Miya: Do you really think Cassandra will be alright?  
  
Hanaeko: Positive! If anything it should make her remember everything. Besides I am an ER nurse in case you have forgotten yourself, Miya, and I see a lot of these cases.  
  
Miya: Of course she doesn't remember anything from age 10 on.  
  
Miya: you never disowned her did you?  
  
Hanaeko: My heavens no! I love her deeply. Unfortunately, by age 19 she and Butch ran off and came into contact with Team Rocket, but only a month prior they got married.  
  
Miya (dropping her potato): Married?!  
  
Hanaeko: Yes. You mean you did not know that?  
  
Miya: Not only did I not know that I don't think she and Butch know that!  
  
Hanaeko: Oh, bother! **** About 5 p.m. and back in Cassidy's bedroom. Cassidy's eyes flutter open. Slowly she looks around the room. Her eyes meet the broken shelf. Cassidy sits up and peers over the side of her bed. The washcloth falls onto the floor. There she finds a trophy and her washcloth. She picks both up.  
  
Cassidy (reading from the trophy's inscription): "Math Wiz.First Place.1989.Cassandra Yamato." (aloud, looking at the trophy) I remember that!  
  
Then she sees a framed photo on her desk. She picks it up. It is a photo of Butch and her in formal attire.  
  
Cassidy (aloud to herself): Senior Prom! 1993!  
  
Unbeknownst to Cassidy her door opens a crack. Then someone enters and sits on her bed. Cassidy slowly turns to sit back on her bed.  
  
Jessie: I'm glad you're better, Cass! How ya feeling?  
  
Cassidy: Yikes! I didn't here you come in, Jess. I'm fine. My head's a little sore (rubbing her head), but other than that I'm fine.  
  
Cassidy sits down beside Jessie.  
  
Jessie: Sounds like you remember some things; don't you?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah! Like listen; I remember in 1989 I won the Math Contest at Pokémon Tech just four years after Dad won joint custody of me in court.  
  
Jessie: Whoa! Like cool! I was only 11 then and had been living with my adopted family for five years.  
  
Cassidy: You were adopted?!  
  
Jessie: Yeah, I thought I told you that.  
  
Cassidy: No, no you didn't. I'd remember that!  
  
The young women laugh. A knock on the door is heard.  
  
Cassidy (stifling her laughter): Come in!  
  
Hanaeko and Miyamoto enter.  
  
Miya: Cassandra, you're all better!  
  
Cassidy: Of course. A little bump on the head couldn't do me in.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, I'd agree with her.  
  
Hanaeko (smugly): I told you so.  
  
Cassidy: Anyway, I'm hungry! What's for dinner?  
  
Hanaeko: Potato salad, chicken fingers, and lemonade to drink.  
  
Cassidy: All my favorites!  
  
Hanaeko: Miya and I will set the table. It appears you and Jessica have much catching up to do. Miya: But I.  
  
Hanaeko: Come along, Miya, let them catch up.  
  
Miya: Fine.  
  
Hanaeko and Miya leave shutting the door behind them.  
  
Jessie: So what all do you remember?  
  
Cassidy: Everything!  
  
Jessie: Like what else?  
  
Cassidy: Well, Butch and I met because he was like me.brilliant in Math!  
  
Jessie: Oh please; quit your braggin'!  
  
Cassidy: Well, I am! I'll bet you can't figure out the area of a right triangle added to the circumference of a circle, all that divided by the square root of the perimeter of a pentagon.  
  
Jessie (bug-eyed, guessing): Uh, 368?  
  
Cassidy: Jess, I never gave you any numbers other than 90 degrees.  
  
Jessie: Oh. (proudly) Well, I'll bet you can't spell hydrochlorothiazide.  
  
Cassidy: hydro-what-azide?!  
  
Jessie: Hydrochlorothiazide!  
  
Cassidy: Um, yeah.a water pump.  
  
Jessie: Uh, not exactly.  
  
Cassidy's door opens.  
  
Miya (in doorway): Dinner time!  
  
Cassidy and Jessie smile and make their way to the table. **** After dinner the women are still seated around the table laughing and talking. Cassidy (trying to be serious): How am I going to explain to Butch we're already married?!  
  
Hanaeko: Cassandra, there's no need to explain it to him.  
  
Miya: Hanaeko's right. If he loves you, then what difference does it matter if he knows the whole truth? You have proven that nothing will ever stop the inevitable. You two were meant to be together. Fate wins.  
  
Jessie: In other words, Cass, it was God's will. (lowly) I just wish I knew that was true for James and me.  
  
Cassidy: I'm sure you and James were meant to be together too, Jess. I mean, heck, if you can survive Dad that's saying you belong together. (pauses) Well, at least I think so.  
  
Jessie: Really?  
  
Hanaeko: No kidding. I mean he wasn't so bad before you two came along, but after his mom retired he turned so mean.  
  
Miya: Yeah, he's the meanest guy ever now.  
  
Cassidy: He's worse than.(everyone looks at her) Well, okay so he's not quite that bad; but he wouldn't look too bad in a tail and horns.  
  
Everyone giggles.  
  
Miya (getting serious): Well, uh, we are going to need to go to church tomorrow; is there one near by?  
  
Hanaeko: You bet.  
  
Jessie (not fully comprehending): Can we just wait until morning? I'm kinda tired.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, me too.  
  
Hanaeko: Sure, you two go on to bed. Miya and I want to stay up a little longer.  
  
Cassidy and Jessie leave.  
  
Hanaeko (after she and Miya are alone): Personally, Miya, I think all Gio needs is some medical help or someone to guide him to the righteous path somehow. Something just to let him know how the world sees him. Maybe then he would be reformed. I kinda like him a little you know that?  
  
Miya: You've got to be kidding.  
  
Hanaeko: No, I'm serious.  
  
**** Cassidy turns on her main light in her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. She then makes her way over to her bed. After finally getting out her nightgown she collapses onto her bed. A ball shaped object rolls out from under her pillow.  
  
Cassidy (picking up the red and white ball): Curious.what is this? (examining the ball) It looks like.but.it, it can't be. Can it?  
  
She looks over at the bookshelf again and sees nine other balls of the same size and color. She wanders over to the shelf.  
  
Cassidy: Why.why didn't I notice these before?  
  
She thinks back to the shelf before (flashback) and sees they were there, but she was looking one shelf below. Then the shelf above (the one containing the balls and the trophy) breaks hitting her on the head.  
  
(Back in the present) Cassidy: Is she.no, that's silly; but she could be. **** Hanaeko: I just don't get it, Miya. Why did you continue working for Team Rocket even after you knew your mother-in-law despised you?  
  
Miya: I needed the money, Han. Besides, you know how much we each love Pokémon.  
  
Hanaeko: Well, yes. I suppose that is why I am still training.  
  
Miya: What?  
  
Hanaeko: I am training ten Pokémon right now. **** Cassidy sits on her bed with ten Pokémon looking back at her. Cassidy: Now would be a good time to have Meowth or Melissa translate for me. (to the Pokémon) What are you all doing here? Do you belong to my mom?  
  
Jigglypuff (smiling): Jiggly!  
  
Bellossum: Bell!  
  
Cassidy: I'll take that as a yes. **** Miya: Does Cassandra know all this?  
  
Hanaeko: Well, not exactly. I started after she left home for the last time.  
  
Miya: Don't you think you should have told her? Hanaeko: What's the use? She'll be leaving me again anyway.  
  
Miya: Where are you keeping them?  
  
Hanaeko: In pokéballs of course.  
  
Miya: Where are the pokéballs?  
  
Hanaeko: Cassandra's old room. **** Ditto hands Cassidy an envelope.  
  
Cassidy (taking the envelope): What's this?  
  
She opens the envelope. Inside she finds a folded piece of paper. She unfolds the paper.  
  
Cassidy (reading): "Marriage License. On this the 23rd day of June Cassandra Sunshine Yamato and Butch Kosaburou are legally recognized as a couple." (not reading) What's that year say? It's all blotched out.  
  
Ditto (pointing back to the envelope): Ditto!  
  
Cassidy (looking up): What, Ditto? (Ditto points to the envelope) There's something still in there?  
  
Ditto nods. Cassidy picks up the envelope again. She reaches in and pulls out two rings.  
  
Cassidy: What are these? **** Miya (shocked): You saved hers and Butch's wedding rings?!  
  
Hanaeko: Yes, I did.  
  
Miya: But how did you get them? When did you get them?  
  
Hanaeko: They were sent to me. I don't remember when, but they were sent to me along with their marriage license. Maybe in '94. I really can't remember, but whenever it was, was also the time I last heard from her. **** Cassidy places her engagement ring from Butch on her nightgown and picks up the diamond ring. Cassidy: Hmm.I wonder.  
  
The ring slides ¾ of the way before getting stuck.  
  
Cassidy (admiring the ring): Can it be.? **** Miya: You mean to tell me it came in a typewritten envelope with no signatures whatsoever?  
  
Hanaeko: Yes.  
  
Miya: Hmm. Peculiar. You wouldn't happen to still have that envelope would you?  
  
Hanaeko: Actually I do. It's in my desk drawer in my bedroom along with the rings and the marriage license. I'll go get it. **** Cassidy has now taken off the ring and replaces it with her own. She places the rings and the license back in the envelope. Then she turns the envelope over. From her POV we see it reads (in typewritten letters) "Hanaeko Yamato 152 East Sherwood Drive East Texas, Pennsylvania 18046" Cassidy: That is all typed. Just like the invitation to dinner was from.from Dad. **** Hanaeko returns empty-handed into the dinning room. Hanaeko: It isn't there. Someone must have taken it.  
  
Miya: But who?  
  
Hanaeko: I do not know.  
  
Cassidy peeks around the doorway, unbeknownst to Hanaeko or Miya and listens in on their conversation.  
  
Miya: I suppose the only one conniving enough to do such a deed.you know, to send you that stuff, would be.  
  
Cassidy (interrupting, entering the room): Would be Dad!  
  
Hanaeko and Miya turn and stare at Cassidy.  
  
Hanaeko: How long have you been standing there?  
  
Cassidy: Just long enough; besides I think I've learned just enough to help us all, but one thing I still don't understand is (bends down and picks up Ditto) where all these guys came from.  
  
Hanaeko smiles sheepishly. Ditto smiles and waves at her. Hanaeko: These?! Well, I.that is to say I.  
  
Miya: They're hers, Cassandra.  
  
Cassidy: Yours?! Mom, you're a Pokémon Trainer?! Hanaeko: Yes. I would have told you, but it didn't seem relevant. Besides I was just so happy to have you back in my life that's all that mattered to me.  
  
Cassidy: Oh, I see.  
  
Hanaeko: I'm sorry if I seemed distant or untruthful, Cassandra, I just wanted to be with you again.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, well problem is we can't just act as if Dad never intervened; heck, the dude ruined my life; he erased my past and gave me a new background! Mom, I love you dearly, but I can't just pick up where we left off because my life was changed so much. I need to pick up where I left off first, and that means going to college. I still want to keep in touch, but I don't want you to act as if nothing happened 'cause something did happen. A bunch of something's happened.  
  
Hanaeko: Well, at least you know that I love you (smiles) even if you were a mistake; you were one mistake I'm glad happened.  
  
The two embrace.  
  
Ditto (in a choked voice): Dee-toe! Dee! Ditto!  
  
Miya giggles.  
  
Hanaeko: Oops! Poor Ditto.  
  
The two stop hugging as Ditto painfully walks back to Hanaeko's room. Everyone laughs.  
  
Miya (calming down): I think we'll forget about going to church tomorrow night. We'd better just start heading home tomorrow instead.  
  
Hanaeko: Well, okay.  
  
Cassidy: Which reminds me. Mom, will you be in my wedding? You can come back with us.  
  
Hanaeko: I'll think on it.  
  
Miya: Cassandra, you really should be getting some sleep. We will be starting out first thing in the morning.  
  
Cassidy: Well, okay. (walks over to her mom) G'night, Mom.  
  
Hanaeko and Miya: Good night!  
  
Cassidy smiles and leaves as Miya and Hanaeko look at each other.  
  
Hanaeko: I am her mom not you.  
  
Miya: Yes, but she calls me mom because she has known me longer. **** Cassidy, finally all settled in bed and in her nightgown, stares up at the ceiling as the moonlight shimmers in on her.  
  
Cassidy (praying and thinking aloud): Oh, why? Why, God, do you do this to me? Doesn't it seem just strange that Dad would want to erase my memory? Why doesn't he want me to know my past? What is so horrible? I only wish I knew the truth.the whole truth of my past. How hard is it to know the truth? Who could have ever thought I would have lost the past that I thought I knew so well? Where will all this lead me? When will my journey finally seem to have a purpose? Oh, God, I feel so used. Help me realize this all has a purpose.  
  
With all that said, Cassidy soon drifts off to sleep. **** All that night Cassidy stirs in her sleep. She is haunted by her new found, true past. *~*~*~*~(Cassidy's first dream) Cassidy is seated on a bench in a courtroom looking around the room. She is about 10 and has her hair in braids. Giovanni comes up to her.  
  
Giovanni (comforting her): Don't worry, Cassandra, everything will be okay. Your mom and I will still see you. Every other year you will live with me.  
  
Hanaeko: Yes, every other year you will be committing some horrendous crime with your dad and I will be unable to bail you out of jail.  
  
Giovanni: Don't listen to her; your mom is nothing more than a deceitful dork!  
  
Hanaeko: I am not! Your dad is the dork!  
  
Cassidy: Stop! Stop it! I hate it when you two fight! One of these days I'll make you pay! I don't know how or when, but I will! ~*~*~*~*(Second dream) Cassidy is sitting in an office fidgeting as a woman talks on the phone.  
  
Woman: Yes, sir; your daughter about choked another student to death.  
  
Cassidy looks over into an adjacent room and sees Butch smiling back at her. She glares at him. *~*~*~*~(Third dream) Cassidy is having her fingerprints taken and is handcuffed. She is dressed in an orange prison uniform. An officer Jenny stands nearby.  
  
Officer Jenny: You get one phone call, Miss Yamato. Then it's off to the cell to join your partner in crime in your cell.  
  
Cassidy: Grrr, if I wasn't in these handcuffs I'd show you a thing or two.  
  
Officer Jenny: Well, it's just too bad. I've got the only key and from the looks of things you won't be getting it. Besides maybe that'll teach you not to steal Pokémon any more.  
  
Cassidy: Grr!  
  
Officer Jenny: One phone call now.  
  
Cassidy picks up the phone and dials a number. Cassidy (into phone): Yeah, Boss, I sorta need your help.Yes, we got locked up again.okay, bye.  
  
She hangs up the phone. Cassidy: Looks like we won't be staying long, Jenny. The boss'll be here any minute! Cassidy glares at Officer Jenny. ~*~*~*~*(Back in her bedroom) Cassidy awakes with a jump. Sweat is streaming down her face. Cassidy (thinking): No one he erased it; but still there must be other reasons. Whatever the reasons I just want to set things right. I'm going to start all over again. **** By morning everything has calmed down. Cassidy slowly wakes up and sees she's back in her own room. She breathes a sigh of relief and begins to stretch; in doing so she brushes her hand against something. She turns over and looks.  
  
Cassidy (smiling): Sunny Baby! **** After breakfast Hanaeko and Cassidy are the only two left at the table as Jessie and Miya start packing the car.  
  
Cassidy: So have you decided if you're coming back with us?  
  
Hanaeko: I have.  
  
Cassidy: And.?  
  
Hanaeko: Cassandra, you made me think last night after your speech. I guess that means I will not be joining you back to Missouri, but maybe I'll come for the wedding. I wish you all the best with Butch and your child when she is born.  
  
Cassidy: She?! You know I'm having a girl?!  
  
Hanaeko: Call it a mother's intuition!  
  
Miya: Well, that looks like the last of it.  
  
Cassidy: I don't wanna say good-bye!  
  
Hanaeko: Cassandra, we'll keep in touch. Trust me.  
  
Cassidy picks up her Sunny Baby Doll and stands up with tears in her eyes. Hanaeko hugs her and the two slowly part.  
  
Cassidy: I love you, Mommy!  
  
Hanaeko: And I you, Cassandra! Now get going or you'll never make it home before your own wedding.  
  
The two make their way out of the house. Cassidy is the last to climb into the car. She looks back at the house one last time, smiles, and waves to her mom. Hanaeko waves back. Cassidy finally climbs in, but continues to wave until her mom is out of sight. The song "Friends" bye Michael W. Smith plays in the background as we watch Miya's car drive on towards the highway and onward.  
  
As "Friends" fades out we go to the interior of the car and find Cassidy playing with her Sunny Baby Doll.  
  
Miya: Are you glad you went now, Cassandra?  
  
Cassidy: Hmm. Yes.and no.  
  
Jessie: Well, at least you know you're loved by your mom.  
  
Cassidy: Yes, but I really was a mistake. I was hoping that wasn't true.  
  
Miya: Never satisfied, huh?  
  
Cassidy: Well, it's just that I'm not so sure if we did the right thing by visiting her. She didn't seem all that happy.  
  
Jessie: What do you expect she hadn't seen you in 9 years?  
  
Miya: Well, I hadn't seen you in twice as long, my Jessica. **** That evening Cassidy falls sound asleep as Jessie heads into the bathroom. She has a smile on her face and is hugging her doll. **** Bright and early the next morning Cassidy awakes to Miya washing her face and then proceeding to put on make-up.  
  
Cassidy: What are you doing, Mom?  
  
Miya: Getting ready for church, and then we're heading home again.  
  
Cassidy: Oh. **** After church the three women continue traveling towards home. Images from the car driving along the highway and images of the three women in the car switch back and forth throughout the song "You Were Loved" by Wynonna.  
  
As the song fades out Miya pulls into a familiar parking lot.  
  
Miya: Here we are! Bloomington, Indiana!  
  
Jessie: We won't make it home before my wedding day, Mom!  
  
Miya: We'll make it home on your wedding day, my dear.  
  
Jessie: Tomorrow's my wedding!  
  
Cassidy: Relax, it's not until the afternoon.  
  
Miya: I thought it was tomorrow evening.  
  
Jessie: Yes, tomorrow early evening!  
  
Miya: Then relax, my dear, everything will be fine! Trust me.  
  
Jessie: Why?  
  
Miya: At least you'll have a wedding ceremony.  
  
Cassidy: I'm sure the guys know how to handle it all until we get there.  
  
Jessie: I'm sure you're wrong, Cass.  
  
Miya: Don't worry we'll be home by late morning. Now come on let's get a room for the night. **** That night Cassidy pulls out a notebook she had backed with her. Then she reaches into her bag again and pulls out a pencil. She slips on her glasses and begins to write. Cassidy's voice (as she writes): There once was a little girl. Jessie (coming over and combing out her wet hair): Whatcha writing, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: My autobiography.  
  
Jessie: Cool! Can I read it?  
  
Cassidy: I don't know. Are you able to?  
  
Jessie: Hey!  
  
The two start laughing.  
  
Miya (standing in the doorway thinking and smiling to herself): Sisters by coincidence friends by choice. **** Bright and early the next morning Miya begins loading the car again. After the car is fully loaded she goes to the grocery store next door and stocks up on snacks; returning from the store she packs the snacks into the car and then finally wakes Cassidy and Jessie.  
  
Cassidy: I'm tired! What time is it?  
  
Jessie: Yeah!  
  
Miya: Almost 6 a.m. We have to get going if Jessica is going to make her wedding. **** By 6 a.m. everyone is fully dressed and back in the car. Jessie and Cassidy fall back asleep as the long road trip begins to come to an end.  
  
Miya (aloud to herself, sighs): I wonder what Butch and James are doing right now. **** Meanwhile at the house. James trudges down to the door wearing a bathrobe and slippers. He opens the door to reveal a UPS delivery man.  
  
James: Yeah?  
  
UPS Man: Where do you want your folding chairs, Mac?  
  
James: Right in here. (gestures to the rec. room)  
  
Butch comes down the stairs to join James in the rec. room as James stares at everything.  
  
Butch (laughing): Just think if Jess doesn't return you'll have all this to yourself.  
  
James: Shut up! She'll return; I know she will. **** Miya (reading a sign out the window): "Kansas City 375 miles." **** Various shots of the car, both interior and exterior (Of the little teal Mazda driving along) are shown as the song "Expressway to your Heart" plays. As the song fades out we see a sign that reads "Kansas City 150."  
  
Miya: Only two more hours, girls!  
  
Jessie: Oh, I do hope James has been careful with all the wedding stuff. **** More random shots of our trio on the road as the song "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" plays. As the song ends Miya pulls into the driveway of their home. Butch, James, Meowth, and Melissa run out to greet them. Cassidy, Jessie and Miya run towards them.  
  
Butch (to Cassidy): Oh, Cass, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Did you learn anything?  
  
Cassidy (smiling): More than you'd ever believe.  
  
James (to Jessie): Boy, am I glad you're home; Botch said you wouldn't return.  
  
Jessie: Silly! I'd never leave you!  
  
Meowth (to Miya): Youz wouldn't be weave all da havoc dat's gone on since ya left!  
  
Melissa: Yeah, it's been a mess!  
  
Miya (smiling): Well, let's begin by setting things right. Besides if I remember rightly we have a wedding today!  
  
Jessie looks at her watch. Jessie: Egad! My wedding's in only five hours! Help!  
  
Miya, Cassidy, Melissa, and Jessie run into the house and begin preparing for the wedding while Butch, Meowth, and James shrug and smile at one another.  
  
Fade to black. The End! 


End file.
